


When Running Wild (Turns Volatile)

by MandatoryTomato



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, But then it all went to hell, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Connor Deserves Happiness, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin was nice at the beginning of their relationship, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hank is so gonna beat Gavins ass, I'm Sorry, Injury, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, No Beta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Connor, Protective Hank Anderson, Psychological Torture, Swearing, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandatoryTomato/pseuds/MandatoryTomato
Summary: Connor knew they weren’t a perfect couple. They both had flaws. They both had cracks and splinters but maybe things would work out. Together they would get through everything...Well, that's what Gavin promised in the beginning anyway.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is sorta like a rewrite of my other Gavin/Connor story. I decided that I didn't like how I rushed that one so I took a bit more time with this. I know I'm not an amazing writer and it took a ridiculously large amount of time to complete ONE chapter with only around 1,500 words but I tried.
> 
> An update may take a while but I am determined to finish this, I have about 200 words down for that right now.
> 
> Sorry about any mistakes made, I tried to pick them all out but I'm no grammar/wording/spelling master.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

~~_ “Fuck. I love you Con.”  _ ~~

Connor lay on his mattress. One leg hung from the side, absent-mindedly swinging back and forth. His eyes were glassy and pained. Is this what their relationship had boiled down to? All the hardships they had hurdled for nothing. It was all blown away in the wind. 

The trees outside rustled as a harsh winter gust pushed through. The cool night air drifted through the open window making Connor shiver slightly.

~~_ “I know Detective Reed, you’ve reminded me nine times today.”  _ ~~

Connor clutched the bedsheets. He rubbed the soft material between his index finger and his thumb. It was a comforting motion, the sensation grounded him. Reminded him that a simple machine would not take comfort in such small motions. Gavin had told him that blankets were a good comfort provider. Connor never understood why he had said this until he found himself melting into the mess of fabric after a particularly bad panic attack. “Do you believe me now?” Gavin had said after watching his boyfriend become lost in the tangle of sheets. Connor remembered smiling. It was only small but Gavin always made sure to remind the android that he made him smile.

Despite the Detective acting all tough and manly, he was quite loveable. He always knew what Connor needed, whether it be a good cuddle or just some space. Yes, during their first meeting Gavin was less than welcoming but time changes people. Slowly, the pair had inched closer. They understood each other to some extent, having both been somewhat thrown out by their own kind. They got over their childish hate for each other and had found that they made a surprisingly good team but the last few months had been noticeably more… difficult. It was his own fault though… Gavin had said so himself.

Connors' heart ached even thinking about his Fiancé. It was a deep, heavy thudding in his chest. He let out a shaky breath and squeezed his eyes shut.

~~_ “Where’s my, ‘I love you too Gavin’? Am I not good enough for that anymore?” _ ~~

He knew they weren’t a perfect couple. They both had flaws. They both had cracks and splinters but maybe it would work out. Together they would get through everything. Well, that's what Gavin promised in the beginning anyway.

Connor and Gavin had been together for four years, lived together for two of those years and were engaged for one. They had begun strong, six months of no fights. All their coworkers could tell there was something going on between them. What gave it away was the fact that Gavins eyes were almost constantly glued to Connor (and Gavin's nose bleed at seeing Connor bend over to pick up dropped papers). No one questioned them though. As long as they weren’t stripping on the desks everything was cool. 

At home long passionate kisses and warm hugs were normal. That was the phase of their relationship where they truly thought that there was never going to be fights. After all, how could they fight when they were more devoted to each other than anyone else? Their blissful peace would last forever.

~~_ “Your plenty enough Gavin. I love you too.”  _ ~~

They were proven wrong once they had their first argument. God, Connor could remember every single detail of that fight. Gavin was drunk, Connor was stressed. Rent was increasing and their pay wasn’t. It didn’t help that Gavin had been suspended for two weeks after punching a rookie. The whole shebang was about Gavin not taking anything seriously and that Connor was being “A plastic fucking prick.” After that, they didn’t acknowledge each other for a day. Only a day. Once they kissed and made up two days later everything was back to normal. 

The memory gave Connor hope that maybe their latest argument was resolvable. Maybe… maybe this wasn’t a definite end after all. If Connor was better than maybe everything would be ok. An android of all things would never really be good enough for a human but he could try. He was built to adapt and if that was what he needed to do for Gavin then it was worth it. He’d have to try harder this time though… It hadn’t been a normal argument but it ended like normal. Connor subconsciously raised his hand to a long cut that scraped across his jaw line up towards his right temple. Hopefully, it wouldn’t leave a mark. 

~~_ “Damn right I’m plenty enough.” _ ~~

Connor sighed, wishing the bed would swallow him whole. His throat felt dry and scratchy. How long had it been since Gavin stormed off? Probably ten hours or so. He knew that his Fiancé was probably in a bar somewhere, completely drunk off his ass but Connor preferred it when Gavin wasn’t drunk at home. It hurt less. 

Gavin always had an alcohol problem but unlike Hank, he just couldn’t give it up. Connor knew he had his reasons for drinking but that didn’t mean Connor had to like it. But… he let it slide. One day Gavin would give up. As long as Gavin wasn’t wasted more than three times a week in front of him, he pretended not to care.

The android rubbed his eyes and rolled onto his side. Being alone was getting to him, the silence was growing louder. If only it was as simple as being able to stop thinking. All he needed was someone to confide in, someone to just listen. In fact… Maybe there was an old washed out Lieutenant who would help. Sure, Hank was no genius when it came to relationships but maybe he had some advice. Even if he didn’t, talking to the older man certainly made Connor feel calmer. The familiarity of his mannerisms and voice reminded him of security. In a way, Hank was like his father although he would never admit to it. 

~~_ “You're getting cocky, Detective.” _ ~~

It admittedly took longer than Connor would’ve liked to gain the courage to call Hank. He knew that the other man didn’t exactly enjoy being woken up at ass 'o'clock in the morning but this could be counted as an emergency. Gavin had done a runner after having a hissy fit and Connor was this close to having a complete and total breakdown. 

He waited as the phone rang with a bated breath. 

“Connor! What the fuck are you doing calling me at the crack ass of dawn?” Connor winced and the Lieutenant's sharp tone. This was a mistake he should never have bothered Hank. Sleep is vital to humans, his problem could’ve waited until-

~~_ “It’s not cocky if it’s a fact. You know damned well I’m plenty, prick.” _ ~~

“Do you plan on talking anytime soon or can I hang up.” Hanks’ voice drawled from inside Connor's head. 

“No, please don’t hang up. Unless you want to?” He asked.

Hank huffed. “You’ve already woken me up. May as well say your piece. Hurry up.” 

“Gavin and I had a fight and I…” Connor paused. What was he supposed to say? 

“Jesus Christ, Connor! Get your head outta your ass and talk.” 

“We had a disagreement and… I don’t know Hank, it was bad. I’ve never seen him so angry. It hurts Hank, it… it does. It hurts.” Connor quickly covered his mouth with his hand, trying to block off the ugly sob burning through his throat.

~~_ “Whatever you say, Detective.” _ ~~

There was silence from the other side of the line for a moment. Hank sighed, making the audio crackle for a second. “Fuck, kid. You know I’m not exactly the best role model when it comes to relationships and all that bull but… I don’t know. Jesus Con, I told you he was gonna do this. He’s Gavin goddamned Reed.”

“I love him.”

“Damn it, I know Connor but think. Is it really love anymore, kid? How long have these fight been going on?”

“Seven months and eight days.”

“Did he ever hurt you?”

Silence.

“Connor!”

He whimpered. Shame bubbled in his chest. Connor was just weak, that wasn’t Gavin’s fault. “He has but… it's not his fault, he deserves better than an android. It’s always my fault. I’m not good enough.” He whispered, curling into himself. 

~~_ “I heard that sarcasm.” _ ~~

“That's not alright. It’s not your fault, Christ, don’t you ever say that again. Now, tell me everything.” So that's what Connor did. The floodgates opened. Months of pain that was bottled deep down exploded upwards and it felt  _ good _ . Suddenly, his chest felt just that little bit lighter. Fear still lingered somewhere in the back of Connor’s mind but right now he was safe. Gavin wasn’t around. Gavin can’t hurt him if he’s not nearby. 

Hank was quiet while Connor spoke. He listened, unlike while they were working but it was a welcome change. However, the front door being pushed open interrupted Connor. He could hear the sharp crash of the door hitting the once white wall. “Where’s my welcome back?”

“What the fuck was that?” Hank asked. Worry tinged his voice slightly but Connor ignored it.

Footsteps came closer and closer to the room Connor was holed up in. 

“You better not be crying Con.” Gavin’s rough voice bounced around in his head. He ended the call with Hank and leapt off the bed, opening the window wider. He glanced over his shoulder for a second before peering down at the ground below. They lived on the second floor which was a lucky factor in Connors impulsive escape plan. 

The bedroom door creaked open, making the androids thirium pump pound faster.

~~_ “Surprising.” _ ~~

Hefting his legs over the windowsill Connor questioned his sanity but jumping out of a building was better than facing Gavin’s anger. Even if Connor deserved it, that didn’t mean he liked it. Just as he was about to jump a rough hand grabbed his hair and yanked him back. Gavin’s hot, vodka scented breath brushed up against his cheek.

“Where the phck do you think your goin?”

~~_ “I’ll get you back for that Con, I’ll get you back.” _ ~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haiku time!
> 
> Gavin is a cunt,  
> Connor is trying his best,  
> Here comes our boy Hank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I'm pretty lazy but at least I did it. Social studies and science work is due in but I'd rather write. Thank you for all the comments and kudos on the last chapter! They made my day.

When Connor thought about what a relationship was, he imagined warm fires and shared smiles. Not whatever hell he was currently stuck in. Gavin used to be different. He never used to be so abusive but Connor stayed in hopes his Gavin would come back and wash away the imposter. 

Tears leaked out of his eyes as he (ineffectively) attempted to pull Gavin’s hands away from himself.

“Gavin. Gavin let go, please.” Connor gulped, he gave up the slight resistance he had been showing as he was dragged towards the kitchen. 

Gavin watched as the android struggled with a sickening amount of satisfaction. Connor had deceived him, lied to him. With all that ‘I’m alive’ bullshit. His own brother had told Gavin explicitly that deviance was a flaw in an android's programming and his brother was goddamned Elijah Kamski. 

At first, Gavin had taken Kamski’s ‘fact’ with a grain of salt. Connor loved him and maybe this was finally a turning point in Gavin's less than perfect life. Maybe a possibility of settling down somewhere with- He didn’t know... a dog or something was in the cards after all. But then those thoughts left as quickly as they had come. 

The day Gavin had got Elijah's message was the day that everything changed. He had challenged Gavin to change his attitude towards Connor for only three days. “Just pretend to be more hostile. If he threatens to leave you then I’m wrong,” His brother had said. “But, you’ll see that I was being quite serious about those ‘feelings’ not being real.” 

He remembered wanting to show Kamski he was incorrect and that Gavin was  _ right _ for once, so he followed through with the challenge. At first, he felt guilty but it slowly melted into dread. Connor showed no sign of noticing anything wrong with his boyfriend. He acted normally. On day three, in a fit of drunken frustration and desperation, he hit him. Connor had gone down  _ hard _ , he seemed shocked for a split second but it was quickly replaced by a calm, blank facade. Perhaps Gavin had been seeing things but he brushed that thought aside.

_ “Did I do something to displease you, Gavin?” Connor had said, picking himself up off the floor. _

_ Gavin scoffed from his standing point. “You're doing it right now Connor. Just fuck off.” Just as he was turning to leave Connor grabbed his bicep and looked at him pleadingly. _

_ “Please, how can I fix my mistake if you won’t tell me what it was?” There it was. That disgusting fake, dry ‘emotion’. RK800, the master manipulator.  _

_ Gavin shrugged off Connor’s grasp and shoved him against the counter. “Stop pretending! I don’t wanna play phcking Barbie with you anymore! You're just a plastic prick, I can’t believe I fell for your crap.” He shouted in the androids face.  _

_ Connor frowned, turning his face away from Gavin and squeezing his eyes shut. “Gavin, no. I love you. You… you know that, right?” _

_ Slap!  _

_ “Don’t you ever say that again.” _

_ Connor held his hand up to where he had been slapped, the cold words hitting harder than the slap itself. “I’m sorry.” He choked out. Why was Gavin being like this? He’d been acting… different the past few days but had done nothing as dramatic as hitting. _

_ Gavin glanced at Connor, acceptance and disappointment written on his face as clear as day. “Whatever.”  _

Gavin scowled. Why couldn’t Connor just be a damned human? It would make things much easier. 

He finally reached the kitchen and dumped the android onto the floor, quickly grabbing a knife from its magnetic rack as soon as Connor had left his hold. 

Connor squirmed backwards, trying to create as much space as possible between himself and the angry human. He couldn’t hurt Gavin, he couldn’t fight back. He’d killed and hurt so many in his short lifetime and Connor refused to add Gavin to that list.

“What were you doing Barbie? Planning an escape? Am I that bad? You should be grateful you know… Imagine what would happen if you were left on the streets.” Gavin scoffed and smiled sadistically, spinning the gleaming knife in one hand.

Connor backed further away until his back was completely pressed to the cold, smooth stone. “Hank would help…” He whispered, trying to believe what he’d just said.

“That old drunk wouldn’t take you in Con. He talks about you behind your back all the time. Here’s the simple truth: he hates you.” Gavin took slow, confident strides over to where Connor sat, frozen in terror. His eyes glued to the weapon in Gavin’s right hand.

He came to a stop right in front of Connor and crouched down so that they were face to face. His finger traced the cut on Connor’s face. “Everyone does.” Then, Gavin quickly slammed the knife into his shoulder and twisted. Blue blood erupted from the wound, the force of the attack sending it splattering across the linoleum. 

Connor screamed, pain sensors firing off at a rapid pace. He curled into a ball, trying to protect himself from more pain that was bound to come soon. He clutched his shoulder, an artery had been hit, making blood flow out at an alarming pace. He sobbed, “No more.”

“Did I just hear please more?” Gavin patted Connors back in a taunting manner. “If you want, prick.” He stood and kicked him, getting the response he wanted when he heard a sharp yell. 

“You're weak.” 

He kicked Connor again. Gavin swore the screams could be heard from Mars but luckily they lived in a rough area anyway. People tended to mind their own business.

“You’re fake.”

His black boots thudded against Connor’s head. The screams had turned staticky. 

“You’re a  _ liar. _ ”

Gavin gripped Connor’s hair, blood had begun to seep through the strands from the strength of the blows. “I’m going to make sure that even in death everyone knows you're just a manipulative machine.”

He ran the knife over Connor’s arm, not hard enough to break the plastic-like shell. “How ‘bout a tattoo? You seem to like mine pretty well.” Gavin met his wide brown eyes and grinned. “Yeah, let's do that.”

Gavin was so caught up in his hatred and spite that he didn’t hear the front door click open. Connor watched as Hank peered through the door and stared at the sick scene in front of him, disgust played on his face.

“Gavin! What the fuck?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to leave constructive criticism amongst other things. If there are any typos please let me know, I don't really reread my writing... sorry. I appreciate you all for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Feel free to leave constructive criticism, prompts (because I want to do a series of one-shots to gain skills and speed) or just any comment in general and if you enjoyed, consider giving a kudos!


End file.
